Karnage: A DigiElite
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: My first Digimon story. It features my DD, Karn. It takes place sometime during the time they are fighting Puppetmon, before Matt leves. (not a recomended read by the author. it's stupid, it's silly. only meant to amuse me.)


Author's note: I'd like to thank my brother for checking over most of this and for giving some ideas (okay not all of them were great but he's older and he doesn't understand me) and to Katt for giving me some idea and to both of the For making me a digiaddict!!! And if you want to use Karn in your own story (who knows, I'm a dreamer) E-mail me first. Continue to check this story cause I'll keep updating it until it's done. And Note to Sora and Tai fans and hates. I ended up making Sora a little wimpy, Biyomon slightly stupider and I got real mean to Tai right at the start with his part. Sorry!  
  
  
Chapter1  
  
Karn had been having trouble sleeping for days. Ever night it was the same dream. He was falling through a huge hole in to a blue void. He never let the dream end. Until now.......  
  
  
  
"AAAAIIIEEEE!!!!!!!! Nooooooo!!!!!" Karn's voice trailed off in every direction as the void opened into a clear blue sky.   
  
He saw the ground several miles away and could only gasp in fear. Why was he here? Was it a dream? It couldn't be. It's too real.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Puppetmon's House/Base ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey what's this," Puppetmon questioned as he looked at his screen, "Some new digidestinied fell out of the sky? This could be trouble. I better check it out." He chuckled to himself, "maybe he'll play with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with Karn ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last thing on Karn's mind would be to play with an evil stringed digimon. He was more focused on the tree tops coming to greet him and welcome him to the ground.  
  
"I'll probably hit so hard I'll dig my own grave!" he yelled out after his voice returned to him.  
  
A voice suddenly called out to him. "I'll help you, if you help me."  
  
Even though the voice sounded childish Karn's reasoning had left him about 200 yards from the lush green branches. "Yes! Yes! I'll do anything you ask!"  
  
And then it stopped. It wasn't like he was grabbed and yanked about. He just stopped and floated there. That's when Pinoccio showed up.  
  
"Heh heh heh!! You said anything!" it giggled evilly.  
  
*gulp*" Umm... yes yes I did," Karn said reluctantly as they descended slowly. He look at this strange creature. "Aren't you a puppet? How can you talk?"  
  
"Well, since you'll be working for me I'll give you a hint. I'm a digital monster. You can call me Puppetmon," the thing riddled and replied to him.  
  
Karn thought about this for the rest of the time down. When they landed he announced his answer.   
  
"You are a digimon," he spoke with a firmness to his voice barely felt in him.  
  
At this, Puppetmon glared and spoke flatly. "You ruined all my fun. I had at least twenty more hints!"  
  
"Umm.. sorry. Now what am I supposed to do for you? I'm good at math and understanding problems."  
  
"I want you to destroy some of my enemies. The digidestined!" Puppetmon cried triumphantly.  
  
"Destroy? How can I do that?" Karn asked.  
  
"I'll give you a little help," at this Puppetmon wandered off, "stay right there!"  
  
"Like I'd dare go anywhere," he mumbled. He sat down on the rock by him and quickly jumped back up, "OW!"  
  
He looked down and saw a strange necklace with a dark red crystal in it by a thing that looked like a pager.  
  
"I wonder what this is. I'll ask Puppetmon, he may seem screwy, no pun intended, but he's the only friend I've got. And I use that term loosely."  
  
Puppetmon heard this very rude remarks about him and about came in, hammer swinging. But he maintained control and came back through. Smiling evilly to himself.  
  
"I've got a bag of tricks and a friend with me," at this a clown, or maybe a mime floated in from the trees by Puppetmon.  
  
"I am Piedmon. Your new master. Be embraced by the wickedness," this new digimon insisted.  
  
"Kinda blunt aren't you?" Karn stated/asked.  
  
"Fool! You dare not act so brave after I'm done with you!" Piedmon's arm shot out at Karn.  
  
"What the...." before he could say another word his world went dark and black.  
  
  
Chapter2  
  
Karn awoke with a new feeling in his bones. It welled up from some thing dark in his inner being. Almost like a virus, it rushed into his mind and took control.  
  
He opened his eyes with a new outlook. He laughed happily at his slight outward change. His clothes, which had been simply shorts and a T-shirt, became long kakis and his shirt turned black with a red vest. His hair had become thick spikes and faces forward. He new his green eyes had turn gray. He felt buffer and taller.  
  
"Enough with the outfit, you gotta job to do!" Puppetmon told him.  
  
"And how am I to do that?" Karn's voice had deepened and had a hidden edge to it.  
  
"I told you I brought a bag of tricks."  
  
"Back when I was...." suddenly the horror of what had happened hit Karn. He stepped back wards as his mind started to fight itself.  
  
Puppetmon acted swiftly. He grabbed something in Karn's mind and yanked out all memories and quickly gave him new ones and a histories of each of the digidestined.  
  
"Yes. I see how I can destroy them," he looked fondly at his brown Crest of Confusion and digivice, "but I need a digimon, obviously."  
  
At this a creature slithered up his arm. It was a black snake with green and orange confetti stripes on it's back.   
  
"You need me, Vemon! I have lethal venom and a nasty attitude to go with it. Not to mention my contagious laughter!" the creature's voice rang out like a bell.  
  
Puppetmon got annoyed at being ignored and berated them, "Okay you two, listen up! The digidestined and their digimon are in the nearby forest. There you can think of better plans and get aquatinted. Now scram!"  
  
Karn felt an odd erg. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some sun glasses. They were small circles that just fit over the eyes. He placed them on and felt a new wave of evil, "Look out digijerks. It's gona be karnage!"  
  
  
Chapter3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Deep in the forest with Joe and Gomamon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Gomamon, I don't think we should stray so far from the others!" Joe complained loudly, "We might get lost, and I hate being lost."  
  
"Relax Joe, we can find them with the digivice if we become lost. But see, I'm scratching marks on the trees so we can find our way back," Gomamon said cheerfully as he stripped another tree.  
  
"Great, not only are we lost, you're destroying trees," Joe said matter-o-factly.  
  
"You're such a worry wart."  
  
"Well, I have to be! If it was up to you we'd find the closest stream and stuff our selves with food."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Karn and Vemon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"These are the fools I have to battle?" Karn wondered aloud as Joe and Gomamon past nearby.  
  
"They've defeated a lot of different digimon, boss. Like MetalSeadramon!" Vemon said from his spot on Karn's  
shoulder, "And I must say, your shoulders are the easiest thing to cling to."  
  
Karn gave his strange companion an odd glare/look, "And why, pray tell, did Puppetmon think I need you?"  
  
Suddenly it was not Vemon's voice but Gomamon's coming from the snake digimon, "Because I'm a master voice smith!"  
  
A bright sparkle shown in Karn's shaded eyes, "Then do this. Go and find one of the other digidestined and learn their voice, all if you can manage it. I'll deal with Geek boy and his trash can of a digimon."  
  
"Oh, I kinda like that guy, he's seally," and with a fit of helpless laughter Vemon crawled off to look for the others.  
  
Karn turned his attention back to his targets. "Now. Let's see what Puppetmon gave me in this bag." He pulled out a long dagger. "Perfect!"  
  
Karn worked steadily and quietly clawing up bark everywhere so when Joe and Gomamon return, they'd be lost. He smiled to him self. Then he remembered what Gomamon said about the digivice.  
  
"Hmm.. this will last only for a little while. So I better find a much more solid solution."   
  
Karn went back to a tree with Gomamon's claw mark. He marked the other side and studied the differences. It was obvious which ones were fake. Karn smiled as he quickly marked another tree. It matched Gomamon's! He quickly walked away from where Joe and Gomamon had come from and kept marking trees.  
  
"If even one of them has a brain they'll see the difference and follow in the wrong direction. Then they'll be far enough away from their friends that they'll be lost for days. You see the key to winning is to understand what your enemy will do next, and confuse him by changing the scenario. I love this! With the more confusion others feel the more my crest glows! For my three favorite words begin with "C"; chaos, carnage, and confusion!"  
  
"Words to live by, eh?" a large voice called from behind, "I've got an idea for you."  
  
Karn whirled around and was face to face with two large mandibles. "Who?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Okuwamon!" it was a huge gray insect with red stripes here and there and two sets of wings, "I couldn't help over hearing and thought I could help. You see, you can lead the two away and then I'll dig a whole and you can cover it up so they'll be trapped!"  
  
Karn glared at the bug digimon, "And why should you help me?"  
  
"Because, stupid, I work for the Dark Masters!"  
  
"Fair enough get to work. And if you can.... find more recruits," Karn left Okuwamon to his duty and headed off to find Vemon and the digidestined.  
  
Chapter4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vemon watching Izzy and Tentomon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vemon watched the two talk from a safe distance. Izzy was typing away at his computer as Tentomon watched Palmon and Patamon playing tag.  
  
"Come on Izzy, can't you get off and come with me to talk to the others, Izzy?" Tentomon complained.  
  
"I'm busy checking to see if I can find Genie. Maybe he can give us some answers as to how to defeat the Dark Masters. It's very important!" Izzy answered. And then he looked up and his heart skipped a beat. He gulped and made sure Tentomon hadn't caught it. He'd been feeling this way for this person for a while. He couldn't stop himself. "Mimi.."  
  
"Yes Mimi's over there. Can we be there too? Izzy? Digimon to Izzy? IZZY!!" Tentomon screeched at his friend who was spaced out, "Izzy, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Tentomon? Oh yeah! Sorry. hee hee," Izzy rubbed his head in embarrassment. He shook his head and went back to typing, "You can go over there, I want to keep checking."  
  
Tentomon sadly buzzed off to the others when a voice like a bell whispered into Izzy's ear, "She is a cute one."  
  
Izzy almost yelled in surprise when a snake digimon fell in his lap, "Who are you?"  
  
The creature type a bit on the computer. Up came a picture of him and some data.  
  
"Vemon, a virus type with a lethal Venom Blast for his main attack," Izzy said. He looked down rather frightened at the sharp fangs protruding from the creature's mouth. His eyes smiled knowingly, "Don't worry. I'd hate to ruin Mimi's chances of getting a boyfriend. Ha ha."  
  
"What do you mean?" Izzy asked stupidly. He felt completely out of character with this snake.  
  
"I mean," Vemon replied switching to Izzy's voice, "Mimi.." He giggled at Izzy's astonished look, "Oh please, I'm smarter than that robobug. I could see you like her."  
  
"I.. no.. wait!" Izzy felt extremely open to this green eyed digimon.  
  
Vemon was having a lot of fun using Izzy's voice, "You should give a little credit to yourself. If it wasn't for the fact Matt's got her wrapped around his finger," he said using his own voice at the end.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Duh. I figured you out from one word and the back of your head! That was no problem. So? Whatcha gona do about the competion?" Unknown to Izzy, Vemon had placed a small bug on his digivice that would mess with his flow of thought. Izzy's eyes seemed to turn green with envy.  
  
Chapter5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Karn watching Matt ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Karn was in a less happy mood than his digimon. Matt was proving to be difficult to catch on his own. His digimon, Gabumon, was following him everywhere, "Dumb Reptile in dog's clothing"  
  
Matt sat down near the edge of the clearing. He felt distant from the others today and didn't feel like talking. Gabumon seemed to be the only one to notice.  
  
"Are you feeling okay today, Matt?" he asked his dear friend, "You depressed."  
  
At this a large boy stepped into the clearing, "Let me try to guess your troubles."  
  
"Who are you?" Matt asked on seeing the boy, "Are you a digidestined?"  
  
"No no. In fact, I am a digimon. My name is Spectralmon! I can see you are upset," the so called Spectralmon answered from behind his glasses.  
  
"It's none of your business. I don't have to talk to you," Matt said angrily.  
  
"Leave Matt alone," Gabumon said defiantly stepping between this new digimon and his friend.  
  
Karn smiled and bowed, "I'm sorry to have angered you. May I say I am sorry by reading your future?"  
  
Matt looked up at Spectralmon with disbelief and maybe a little hope, "I doubt you can"  
  
At this Spectralmon kneeled down by Matt. He took off his glasses and his gray eyes made Matt feel completely relaxed. He suddenly began to sleep.  
  
"What are you doing? Leave Matt alone," Gabumon grabbed Karn's shoulder.  
  
Karn reared up and smack Gabumon into a tree. He took off his glove and smiled and the digimon as he passed out. "You can't order me around. This glove of combat made sure of that."  
  
Karn placed a jewel on Matt's head and looked into it. He saw all that Matt experienced in his life. Seeing the digimon for the first time, traveling to summer camp watching Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon, and then to MetalGarurumon, "Time to place my own idea's in." He made Matt want to go and tell Mimi he loved her. To kiss her and then let nothing bad happen to her. Karn chuckled, "Love can always be used to bend things as I want them to." He placed his shades back on and took the jewel off Matt's head and grabbed Gabumon and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Joe and Gomamon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"An Evil digimon has gotten us lost in the woods and all you can do his follow your dumb claw trail," Joe ranted.  
  
"Lighten up, Joe, we'll be back with the other sooooooooonnn!" Gomamon fell into a huge hole after passing through a bush.  
  
"Gomamon, hang on, I'll get you out!" Joe started to look for a long branch when he was kicked into the whole.  
  
"Ha ha! My plan work! Master Karn will be pleased," Okuwamon said happily as he stared down at his captives.  
  
"Ah! It's Okuwamon! He's an Ultimate Instectoid digimon! But who's Karn?"  
  
"A new Dark Master?" Joe wondered.  
  
"No, a evil digidestined! And now you are his captives and I will make sure you don't escape. DOUBLE SCISSORS CLAW!!!"  
  
Joe and Gomamon passed out from the blasted.  
  
Chapter6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TK, Kari, Mimi, and their digimon in the forest clearing ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Palmon, behind you!" Mimi called to her friend.  
  
Palmon duck as Tentomon wizzed over head.  
  
"No fair, no outside help," Tentomon complained as he dove on Palmon. His top limb touch her shoulder, "Gotcha!"  
  
"Ahhww.. I've be it five times. It's no fair. Tentomon and Patamon can fly and Gatomon is too fast for me. I'm staying rooted right here," and with that Palmon sat and pouted.  
  
"Mimi's rubbing off on her," TK whispered to Kari, "It's scary. Come on Palmon! It's only a game."  
  
"Do you want me to play? I can be it now," Kari said as he knelt by Palmon.  
  
"Mimi! Mimi I need to talk to you," Matt called out as he raced over!  
  
"This should be rich," Karn said in the bushes as he heard a slithering behind him, "If you did your job correctly."  
  
"Now boss, I'm a much better emploee than that," Vemon replied.  
  
"You pronounced that wrong."  
  
"And I care?"  
  
"Be quiet and watch the sparks fly."  
  
"Yes Matt? What did you want to tell me?" Mimi asked politely. She looked into Matt's eyes and was shocked by the emotion she saw, love. She had seen it before on his face but never directed at her.  
  
"Mimi, I love you," Matt grabbed Mimi and kissed her, and due to the fact he had never actually kissed a girl before it was very sloppy.  
  
"Mmmm! Ah!" Mimi shoved Matt away from her, "Matt get away from me!"  
  
Izzy came rushing up and glared at Matt through emerald eyes, "Yeah, Matt, leave her alone. She doesn't like you."  
  
"Thank you Izzy, I'm glad to know I have a knight to protect me," Mimi said as she wiped her lips and straightened her dress without looking at anyone. She was very shaken by all this and just wanted to run off, but that is what the old Mimi would do. She felted that she had grown and did not need to run away from her friends.  
  
Then the two boys started fighting. Matt lunged at Izzy growling about "Now of your.." as Izzy started to upper cut him. "Leave my girl alone!"   
  
Matt rubbed his face from his spot on the ground and leap into a charge at Izzy's stomach. Izzy could not block the blow and they fell. Matt jumped up and started to kick and punch Izzy in alternating blows.  
  
"Matt! Izzy!" TK tried to grab his brother's arm.  
  
"Calm down!" Kari tried for a leg about to crush Izzy's nose.  
  
"BEAT IT!!!" Matt turned and elbowed TK and then whipped back around and kick Kari in the stomach.  
  
The digimon had seen far to much. Palmon reached and grabbed Matt with her Poison Ivy. Patamon slammed into Matt and he toppled over. Gatomon quickly jumped on him and held a claw at striking point.  
  
Tentomon rushed to Izzy and felt for a pulse, "Izzy? Izzy? IZZY!!!!" Tentomon panicked and raced into the trees, "I'm get help. IZZY!!"  
  
Mimi raced after Tentomon and stopped at the forest edge, "No, wait! Tentomon come back!" She turned and saw the confusion in every one's eyes. TK and Kari gave fearful looks at Matt as Gatomon waited for a sign of trouble. Palmon and Patamon and rushed to Izzy and started to check for signs of life. Mimi joined them.  
  
"Was Tentomon right?" She asked fearfully. Izzy's eyes has glazed over and blood trickled from his lip and poured from his arm's and leg's wear cuts had opened.  
  
"No, he's alive," Palmon said feeling his wrist, "Tentomon was too impatient and afraid to wait."  
  
Mimi went to the first aid bag and pulled out something to stop the bleeding. She pasted by Matt who finally stopped trying to thrash Gatomon off. He glared up at the cat and then pleaded Mimi with in his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to take care of the wounded and dying before I help the insane!" she yelled and started to stop Izzy's bleeding, "I'm glad I paid attention in first aid at camp. All the other girls were at the other end and Joe was the only one around so I had to watch. Oh dear, Izzy!"  
  
Chapter7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Karn and Vemon in the forest ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now that went better than I expected," Karn said with a bit of human surprise. He started to walk off from the scene.  
  
"On to Sora and Tai? Or should I go find Tentomon?" Vemon asked politely.  
  
"I don't like rogues, so yes, find him and place him with Gabumon in the diginets. That will keep them quiet and powerless until I'm completely done," Karn laughed with an evil laugh as his crest started to glow brightly from every one's confusion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tai and Sora ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai and Sora were fishing with their digimon. Tai had already caught three fish, two of which Agumon ate. Sora was mad and upset slightly because she had not caught a single fish.  
  
"Agumon! How am I supposed to feed everybody if you eat all the fish?" Tai yelled at the dinosaur digimon.  
  
"I don't know, Tai, how?"  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
"Calm down you two. Look see, I've got a fish on my line," Sora tried to reel in the fish and keep the two from fighting, "Biyomon, some help please."  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon flew into the air for a better shot and fire Tai into the water.  
  
"Biyo! Not that way. Tai, are you okay, I'm sorry," Sora pleaded. And as the after thought she added, "grab the fish on my line."  
  
"Oh great. I get blasted into the water by that psycho bird and you want me to catch your fish for you. Make a guy feel special. Hold the line steady, I'll get it. The water isn't too deep right here. I can stand on my toes. Come here fish!" Tai dove under water. there was so thrashing and he rose up out of it. "Ahhh!!!!!!!!!! OW OW OW!! Stop trying to reel in! I'm caught on the hook! Ah aaaaahhhhahhhhhaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Tai! Oh!" Sora dropped her rod and rushed to help Tai who was holding his mouth in the shallows."  
  
"Mmmrrrrrr," Tai glared at Sora.  
  
Sora suddenly stomped her foot on Tai's feet in rage, "I said I was sorry!! You don't have to be so mean!"  
  
Sora and Biyomon left the wounded Tai and his digimon by the lake.  
  
"Girls, why can't th, ouch!" Tai slapped his face in reflex, big mistake.  
  
"Um Tai, why are you dancing around like that?" Agumon started to follow Tai around while Tai jumped up and down in pain.  
  
"This is their leader?! Might I say Oh My Gawd!" Vemon said in complete astonishment.  
  
"I'm surprised Puppetmon needed my help. Divide and conquer should have been so simple for him," Karn laughed.  
  
"So? How we doing this one? I'm deing to battle someone," Vemon complained.  
  
Karn moved closer to Tai and Agumon as he told his digimon his plan.  
  
"Tai, are you going to be okay? I could run back and get help," Agumon said as he danced unhappily around Tai. Tai had patch up his injury as best he could. He sat on the ground staring into the lake.  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to know why Sora is acting so weird. She freaks at every little thing."  
  
"Tai! I need to talk to you! Come quick!" Mimi shouted from the forest.  
  
"Wait here Agumon, I'll go see what's happening," Tai said as he got up a walked into the forest.  
  
Agumon watched his friend calmly walk into the woods. He stiffled a giggle as Tai hit a branch. And then the last thing he heard before blacking out was, "Reptile Bite!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tai ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mimi? Where are you Mimi?" Tai called out as he walked farther into the forest.   
  
It was dark in this spot with the dense trees over head. He spun as a hooting noise came from behind. A twig snap and a rock was tossed, "Okay guy, what's going on."  
  
Then a whooph! and a criek! sent Tai rushing. He wished Agumon had come with him. He felt his courage drain a little and then stopped.  
  
"Why am I running from noises?" Tai asked to no one.  
  
"Because my new toy causes a negative effect on what you don't want to happen," No one answered as he enter the clearing. The shades on his face were glowing brown and Tai was overwelmed with fear.  
  
"No....." He fell to his knees and hurled. His stomach was gone and the very grass sent shivers up Tai's spine. It was so scary! The veins in it and the way it shot up. Tai closed his eyes and cried, lost deep in thec woods.  
  
Chapter8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sora and Biomon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, why did get so mad at Tai, Biyomon?" Sora said as she wandered the woods, "I just was so mad at him when he got mad."  
  
"Help! We're stuck in this hole!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Ahhh!!!!"   
  
Okuwamon burst in to find Biyomon floating above Gomamon and Joe, Sora in his arms, "What's this? No!"  
  
^Biyomon^ ^digivolve to.....^ ^Birdamon^  
  
"Beetle Horn Attack!" Okuwamon jumped and Birdamon as she tried to block the blow.   
  
"Ahh...." Birdamon fell into the hole and turned back into Biyomon.  
  
"Great, Now I'm going to have to make the hole bigger," Okuwamon complained, "This is going into my fee."  
  
  
Chapter9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mimi and the rest ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is Izzy okay, Mimi?" TK asked hopefully from behind Mimi.  
  
Mimi smiled at the innocent looking kid behind her. He was so worried about everyone, "He'll be fine, TK."  
  
Then she turned and glared at Matt. How could these two be related? TK was so nice a sweet, and Matt was.... was... MATT!  
  
"Eer Ommph!" Matt grumbled from his bonds. He glared at Gatomom who was still on his stomach.  
  
"Maybe we should untie him now. He does look sorry," Kari said, looking at Matt.  
  
"I don't think so, Kari. He attacked Mimi and Izzy. There's no reason for that and now he is going to pay," Gatomon said.  
  
"I wonder where the others are," Patamon asked.  
  
"Maybe we should go look," Palmon suggested.  
  
At this Karn stepped into the clearing, "I don't think so."  
  
"Who are you?" Mimi asked fearfully.  
  
"Ha ha ha. I am Karn, and your death!! Puppetmon has ordered me to turn you to his way," replied the shaded eyed boy.  
  
"Don't count on, Spiky!" Palmon leaped up and faced Karn.  
  
"Right, let's do this!" Patamon and Gatomon joined their friend.  
  
"Yeah right," replied a leathery voice.   
  
Then a shape leaped from the woods. It was a huge reptile. It had lizard legs and arms that were slightly human. The neck and tail resembled and snake while the head was a crocodile. And last, the body was like a turtle.  
  
"Hello, kiddies. I'm Reptilmon! A nasty scaled creature that'll leave you in the dust!"  
  
^Palmon^ ^digivolve to....^ ^Togemon^  
  
Togemon towered above Reptilmon she punched down at Reptilmon who nimbly dodged it.  
  
Karn smiled as he pulled a device from his pocket. It was a spiky ball with a small knob on one side. Karn jabbed the button in and tossed it at Mimi.  
  
"My worst attack, EVIL SOUL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mimi screamed and her crest went off. Togemon fell and went back to Palmon, but what happened to Mimi was much more horrible.  
  
Her pink gown turned black and became more elegant. Her hair bunched up and darkened. Her eyes turned black and her hat became a crown.  
  
Karn smiled and went over to Mimi. He bowed and kissed her hand, "Good day, Dark Queen."  
  
"Mimi..." TK began.  
  
"No." Kari and Patamon sad in unison.  
  
"Palmon, free my new slave," Mimi commanded. Palmon moved in complete obedience. She grabbed Matt and untied him from her poison ivy vines.  
  
Matt got up and seemed very dazed. He could not remember what had happened to him in the past hour. This new seen confused him even more.  
  
Karn smiled as he recognized Matt's confusion, "Reptilmon, remove these children and their digimon from the area." He leaped and kicked Matt in the head, who fell to the ground, "Don't fret, my dear. He would have made a pathetic lackey any ways."  
  
(digivolve)^Reptilmon^ ^digivolve to...^ ^Trickstamon^(digivolve)  
  
Reptilmon lost his scales and tail. He stood up and gadgets and robes swirled around him. His face became humanoid with no hair. His skin was green and his features were very sharp.  
  
"Hello little ones. I'm Trickstamon, a happy digimon with a bad mood!" Trickstamon pulled out a box, "Jack Trap!" the jack-in-the-box burst open and grabbed TK and Patamon, but missed Kari and Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon glared at Karn and slashed at his face.  
  
"Ahh!" Karn's glasses fell and he snarled at Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon's world seemed to freeze as she stared into the gray eyes. She knew that look. She'd seen it in her own eyes. "Kari, run and get help!!"  
  
Kari didn't give a second thought to it and rushed off, "Good luck Gatomon."  
  
(digivolve)^Gatomon^ ^digivolve to...^ Angewomon^(digivolve)  
  
Chapter10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari was running very hard. Her breath was gone and her feet felt numb, but she wouldn't give up. Gatomon told her to get help and she was going to get help.  
  
"Kari..." a faint voice called to her.  
  
"Who was that?" Kari said as she moved back and look into the trees. In two nets were small shapes.  
  
"Gabumon! Tentomon! I'll get you down."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Karn and Dark Queen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I bore of this fight, Karn, make your stupid digimon beat Angewomon," Dark Queen/Mimi commanded.  
  
Karn cursed himself for choosing this one first. "It is not that simple, my Queen," Karn explained, "Trickstamon and Angewomon are both Ultimate Digimon. They are evenly matched, both in brains and power."  
  
The Dark Queen tisked tisked and turned to the knocked-out Matt and Izzy, "What about these two?"  
  
"I will transform them into your slave soon, but first I would like to get the rest of them in one place," Karn said, bowing.  
  
The battle that raged one between the two digimon was fierce and fast. Angewomon flew as fast as she could to evade Triskstamon's Jack Trap and Card Slash but he would always twist and catch up to her. Angewomon Flew as high as she could and the wings on her gloves lengthened.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" she fired the arrow and it went through her opponent's shoulder.  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!"  
  
"Give up, Trickstamon, I shall win!"  
  
Trickstamon fell to the ground and returned to Vemon.  
  
Karn jumped up and tossed a bomb at Angewomon, "Take this, LIGHT BOMB!"  
  
A blast of light lit up the sky and Angewomon lost her sense of direction and her senses black-out.  
  
Karn smiled as he felt the Angel digimon' confusion grow, "Okay, Vemon, let's go MEGA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vemon^Vemon^ Reptilmon ^Warp Digivolve to....^ Trickstamon ^Spectralmon^  
  
Spectramon floated in a ring of light. He wore fine robes and an evil smile. His eyes were a deep crimson and his plated head shined brightly.  
  
As Angewomon fell to the ground she returned to Salmon. She whimpered and moaned and fell unconsence.  
  
Kari rushed into the clearing and grabbed Salmon, "Salmon! Are you okay?"  
  
Salmon looked up weakly at Kari, "I've been, better."  
  
Tentomon and Gabumon jumped into the clearing and attacked Spectralmon, "BLUE BLASTER!!!! SUPER SHOCKER!!!!"  
  
Spectralmon laughed as the blasts bounced off him, "Fools, I am Spectralmon, a Mega digimon that can look into your soul and bring out your fears! You, Gabumon, are my first victim!"  
  
Spectralmon held Gabumon's mind and forced him to stand still, "DARK FEARS!!!"  
  
Gabumon's mind exploded. It opened and he stared into himself. There he was, without his fur and his friends laughing at him.  
  
"What a fool! We never liked you," Matt scolded.  
  
"Go away, you fake!"  
  
"Noooo!!!" Gabumon screamed and passed out, into a dream of nightmares.  
  
Tentomon stood in shock. Spectralmon was more powerful than he ever dreamed.  
  
"And you, bug boy, are my next and last victim! With you dies the dream of the digidestined!"  
  
Karn heard a happy voice call out, "I'm glad I let you play!"  
  
Puppetmon landed in a tree and swung his hammer about, "Now for the fall of the digidestined!!!!!"  
  
Chapter12  
  
Spectralmon towered above Tentomon. The sun blinded Tentomon as he stared up at his tormentor.  
  
"Let us see what your greatest fear is, shall we?" Spectralmon drove his mind into Tentomon and gasped, "Your greatest fear is... no!"  
  
Tentomon saw it. He feared he would digivolve incorrectly because Izzy did not pay enough attention to him, but the digimon he saw was powerful and great.  
  
"Why isn't it working right?!" Spectralmon called out as his power fused into Tentomon.  
  
Tentomon ^Tentomon^ Kabuterimon ^Warp digivolve to...^ MegaKabuterimon ^HerculesKabuterimon^ HerculesKabuterimon  
  
It was like a pumped up yellow Kabuterimon with one set of normal wings. His muscles bulged and his horn grew while two tusks shot out by his main horn. Red flesh looking parts were around his mouth and where his arm and legs joined his heavily plated chest. Smaller horns grew on his Knee and his two set of arms ended in wicked three fingered claws.  
  
HerculesKabuterimon sang a song he heard on Izzy's radio when they were in the real world, "Uh oh, your in trouble....."  
  
Spectralmon stepped back and glared, "You're no match for me! Spectral Storm!" clouds grew over head and fired multicolored beams at HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!" huge beams of thunder flew from HerculesKabuterimon and destroyed the Spectral Storm.  
  
"Not fair! I'm the only one allowed to cheat," Puppetmon screeched.  
  
"Get them, HerculesKabuterimon" Kari called as she cradled Salmon.  
  
"I tire of this game," Karn flipped over HerculesKabuterimon using the giant Jack-in-the-box left from Trickstamon's first attack. He grabbed Kari and drew his dagger, "Surrender or she dies!"  
  
"Coward," HerculesKabuterimon called.  
  
"Coward I may be, but I have won."  
  
Matt had awoke a few moments ago and waited for his moment to attack. He chose now.  
  
"Leave Kari ALONE!" Matt charged into Karn's back and the dagger went flying.  
  
"No! I'm tired of losing, I'm too close now," Puppetmon fired his hammer at Matt and Kari.  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon blocked Puppetmon's blow!  
  
"Come on Puppetmon, two Megas verses one is no trouble," Spectralmon called as he positioned himself for his next attack.  
  
HerculesKabuterimon charged at Spectralmon and the two started to punch and dodge.   
Kari and Matt dove for cover while the Dark Queen stepped back and watched happily, "Go Spectralmon!"  
  
Kari broke away from Matt and raced to get Izzy, who was about to be crushed under the giant's battle.  
  
"Kari, No!!!" Matt screamed.  
  
Karn watched and his mind flashed. Years ago he watched a young girl charge into the middle of a street to save her dog. Karn would not allow the same thing to happen twice. Karn raced to the young girl and pushed her and Izzy out of the way.  
  
^Salmon^ ^Digivolve to...^ ^Gatomon^   
  
"Karn, get them out of here!" the cat digimon commanded.  
  
"Aren't surprised I changed sides?"  
  
"I saw your eyes, they were like mine before I joined Kari. They were filled with good thoughts covered up by darkness. I knew you would be evil until just one good thought enter your head," Gatomon explained.  
  
Before Karn could reply, Spectralmon crashed into Gatomon and stopped the conversation.  
  
Kari's crest glowed brightly as she help Karn carry Izzy, "Let's go, Matt, we're getting to a safe distance."  
  
(digivolve) ^Gatomon^ ^Digivolve to.....^ ^Angewomon^ (digivolve)  
  
"Godspeed," Karn whispered.  
  
Chapter13  
  
Angewomon flew around the two Mega digimon and tried to talk reason to Spectralmon, "Spectralmon, Karn has turn to the side of good. You must help us fight Puppetmon now!"  
  
Spectralmon look around for Karn to verify this. He could not find his companion and his eyes turned red with rage, "Witch! Where is Karn? Your words are meaningless without Karn to back you up. Uhh," HerculesKabuterimon punched Spectralmon and diverted the digimon's attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kari, Izzy, and Karn ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Karn placed Izzy softly on a log in a small clearing, "There."  
  
"Is he okay?" Kari asked.  
  
"He'll wake up in a little while, man Matt did a great job of beating him up."  
  
"I'm not proud of it, jerk," Matt said as he entered the clearing. He had Gabumon under his arm, "You used me and Izzy to hurt each other."  
  
"I'm not happy about that either, but I'm making up for it. I have to go back and help Spectralmon and your friends.."  
  
"Your friends too," Kari added softly.  
  
Matt glared at Karn and nearly punched him, but he thought better of it.  
  
"Okay. I'm leaving. You two will find Tai to the east and the others in a whole to the west. Tell Okuwamon he's check is in the mail," Karn laughed bitterly at his joke and left to help his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Battle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karn circled around the clearing until Puppetmon was right in front of him. "Woodman! You have toyed with me too long!" He rushed from the clearing and tossed his bag of tricks at Puppetmon and knocked him down.  
  
"No no no! You messed up my game," Puppetmon lifted his hammer and fired at Karn.  
  
Before any one could move, Karn lit up in a glow of dark red. His Crest of Confusion, which had been a brown, returned to it's dark red. His black-brown hair lightened to it's natural brown, although he kept the spikes. His eyes became an orange again and his glasses flew back to him from the ground.  
  
A more drastic change occurred to Spectralmon. He reverted back to his small from of Grubamon. He was pink with large black eyes and a segmented body, "I am back! What happened? One minute I'm going to greet Karn and the next I digivolve into an evil form," the small digimon complained.  
  
"Puppetmon's evil spell is over," Angewomon announced.  
  
"But I'm still playing," Puppetmon said angrily and charged the group.  
  
^Grubamon^ ^Digivolve to...^ ^Snakemon^  
  
Grubamon returned to his snake form but his colors were purple with blue and green confetti stripes and soft gray eyes, "I ready to Fire Fang!" Fire flew from his fangs and hit Puppetmon.  
  
"Losermon! I'm a mega. You will never defeat me."  
  
"We will see. Celestrial Arrow!"  
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Three on one? No fair! Poison IVY!" Palmon hit Snakemon with her lethal vines.  
  
"Oh shoot! I forgot about her majesty!" Karn slapped his forehead and raced over to Mimi, "Mimi, snap out of it!"  
  
"Quiet, slave, I will be rewarded for taking you out," Dark Queen snapped. She turned to Karn and slapped him in the face.  
  
"Ugh, what's it with girls and hitting or slashing me so my glasses fall off," He grumbled as his glasses fell. "I didn't want to do this, but..." Karn pulled out the device he used on Mimi before and shoved it in her face.  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!!" Mimi flew back her mind and sanity returned to her.  
  
"Izzy? Where's Izzy and Kari?" Mimi panicked.  
  
"Watch out!" Izzy came running into the clearing and pushed Mimi out of the way as HerculesKabuterimon came flying back.  
  
"Izzy? Oh Izzy, you're okay!"  
  
"Yeah," Izzy blushed as Mimi gave him a kiss.  
  
"I was so worried! Meet Karn, he's on our side now."  
  
"Is that MegaKabuterimon's next stage? Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"Umm.. hate to break this up but there is a huge battle raging and Mimi's digimon is beating up Snakemon."  
  
"Palmon! Stop that!" Mimi roared out.  
  
"What...? Mimi, you're okay!" the two friends embraced.  
  
Snakemon weakly crawled over and shook his head, "Ooo.. my head hurts. Hey boss, can I join the big fight now?"  
  
Karn smiled at his dear friend, "Go get 'em, tiger."  
  
^Snakemon^ ^Digivolve to....^ ^Cobramon^  
  
^Palmon^ ^Digivolve to...^ ^Togemon^  
  
Snakemon increased in size greatly and grew a hood. He retained the same color and eyes.  
  
"Come with me," Karn told his two new friends, "TK, and Patamon are in the way of the fight!"  
  
Chapter14  
  
"Hood Flash!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Celestrial Arrow!"  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!"  
  
"Ha ha, all your efforts are pointless! I'm the mon and you're not," Puppetmon cried gleefully. He blocked all the blows and fired back.  
  
"I can't hold out much longer like this," Togemon wailed.  
  
"We have to! Karn and the others will get your friends, but we have to hold off Puppetmon until then," Cobramon answered as he fired his Hood Flash again and sent a white beam at Puppetmon using his hood.  
  
"And if they don't get them?' Angewomon asked.  
  
"All is lost!"  
  
"Oh, that's it!" Togemon said.  
  
(digivolve) ^Togemon^ ^Digivolve to...^ ^Lillymon^ (digivolve)  
  
"Right on!" Cobramon called out.  
  
(digivolve) ^Cobramon^ ^Digivolve to....^ ^Vipermon^ (digivolve)  
  
Cobramon's hood sprouted trails of skin around the edges as two horns grew above his nostrils. His eyes became plae and his skin turned a dark green. A rattle formed on his tail.  
  
"That won't help you!" Puppetmon called as he fired again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Karn, Izzy, and Mimi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karn kicked at the box containing TK and Patamon, "Dude! When Trickstamon attacks, he doesn't mess around!"  
  
Izzy studied the box for a few moments. He then took out his computer and hooked it up to the box.  
  
"Izzy! That that computer. We need action right now," Mimi complained.  
  
"Give my 'little brother' a chance, Mimi," Karn said as he sat down by Izzy.  
  
"Little brother?"  
  
"Crest of Knowledge. Crest of Understanding. They are related to each other."  
  
"Prodigous!"  
  
"So, anyways, what are you doing? Rewriting what the box is?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going into it's file and deleting it."  
  
Mimi sighed as she looked down at the two, "Computer freaks...."  
  
"Got it!" Izzy exclaimed as a voice called out from the box.  
  
^Patamon^ ^Digivolve to.... ^Angemon^  
  
"Waht happened?" TK asked as he rushed to Mimi and gave her a hug. Mimi looked fondly at him and patted his head,   
  
"Izzy and Karn got you out of the box," Mimi said as she smiled down at him.  
  
"I will go and help the others. Keep TK safe," Angemon ordered as he flew at Puppetmon, "Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon cried.  
  
"Paralyzer!" Vipermon called as his pale eyes tried to freeze Puppetmon for the attacks.  
  
"Not another one!" Puppetmon cried, "I can't take it anymore!!" Puppetmon went bizerk and pounded and smashed at the digimon. HerculesKabuterimon returned to Montimon, Lillymon to Tanemon, Angewomon to Nyaromon, Angemon to Tokomon, and Cobramon to Snakemon.  
  
"Why did every one else go to in-training, but Cobramon went to Rookie?" Izzy asked Karn.  
  
Karn shrugged, "Better diet?"  
  
"I've had it!!" Sankemon leaped up and faced Karn, "Time to go Mega! I need a boost!"  
  
"Umm.. how?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Puppetmons wooped down and grabbed Karn.  
  
"Karn!!!!" Sankemon, Mimi, Izzy, and the others sreamed as he reached out for them.  
  
Puppetmon flew until they were several miles up, "Remember your entrance? Now it's your exit!" Puppetmon dropped Karn.  
  
"Oh dude! I'll accelerate until I pass my screaming. Then there will be a boom that will blow me apart or I will continue to fall and squish someone below," Karns' crest was growing brightly as he undersood his death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Snakemon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sankemon looked up at the shining Karn who resembled a falling star, "Now that's what I call a boost!"  
Snakemon ^Snakemon^ Cobramon ^Warp digivolve to...^ Vipermon ^Psymon^ Psymon  
  
Sankemon took on a human. He reminds you of an sultan with his blue-green turban and silk shirt. He has golden collar and cuffs. His silk white pants seem to glow and his golden shoes curl at the end.  
  
"I am Psymon. A mega digimon with extreme psychic powers. Some say I am the most powerful psychic in the two worlds." With that he flew into the air and raced to save Karn.  
  
"I'm coming Karn! Hold on!" Psymon called.  
  
"To what? I'm not in any postion to hold on to anything!"  
  
"It's a figure of speech.."  
  
"I know what it is!!! JUst get mE! Ooomph!" Psymon grabbed Karn with his mind and held him there.  
  
"I'm fed up with you! I amde you and now I'm gona break you," Puppetmon cried as he flew at them.  
  
Psymon spun around and fired a blast off into the digital world. It came back and went into Karn.  
  
^Karn^ ^Digivolve to...^Karnmon^  
Karn's spiked hair grew and his shades became part of his eyes. He grew bigger and his clothes became galaxy cloth.  
  
"Now this is Prodigous!" Karnmon called out as he power up and faced Puppetmon.  
  
"Psybarrier!" Psymon called as he and Karnmon were surronded by an invisble wall.  
  
"Psymon, set a link up with me and the digidestined.," Karnmon ordered.  
  
"Right!"  
  
(Digidestined! Focus on your crest and what they represent to you. Send me your qualitys so that we may defeat Puppetmon!)  
  
"We need a *reliable* base."  
  
"And *sincerity* with what we mean."  
  
"*Knowledge* to guide it."  
  
"With *hope* to make it strong."  
  
"Add *courage* for strengh."  
  
"And *friendship* to join it all."  
  
"*Love" will do both."  
  
"Now *light* to see."  
  
(And with my -understanding- we shall destroy Puppetmon)  
  
"CREST PUNCH!" Karnmon flew at Puppetmon and got him square in the chest.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He fired his head off and it flew into the horizon.  
  
Puppetmon's body started to glow and it exploded in a rush of power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later, on the ground ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai had recovered quickly and looked down at Karn and Snakemon, who were sitting on a rock with their heads down, "Is he gone?"  
  
"No," Karn sighed, "He's simple out of action for a while, and so am I."  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm going to go back in just a little bit."  
  
Suddenly, a light surrounded all of them and Karn started to drift away, "Well, sooner than later."  
  
"Wait! Were you there when Greymon fought Parrotmon in Tokyo?" Izzy called ergently.  
  
"What? No, I've never been to Japan. I'm from America."  
  
"How do you know Japanese?"  
  
"Kari taught me," And then in English he gave his last words. Kari giggled and replied back. Karn vanished in a blast of light.  
  
~Wasn't that nice? Too bad you'll never know how Kari taught Karn Japanese....~  



End file.
